Yotsuba& School
by R.O.TR
Summary: [Yotsuba&] Tv, shopping...now Yotsuba has to deal with another important part of life...school!
1. Yotsuba& The acceptance letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yotsuba, the talented Kiyohiko Azuma does. This is just a tribute to the adorable character that has been created.

* * *

Yotsuba& The acceptance letter 

The sun shined down brightly upon the small front garden as Yotsuba Koiwai busily ran around, bare feet hitting the solid ground. She brushed the faint dust from the dry ground off her face, and looked upwards grinning. She dropped the empty bucket on the floor and watched as it slowly rolled away. She sat down and slowly began to pick it up, when she noticed Fuka slowly riding past on her bicycle.

Yotsuba stood up, waving frantically. Fuka slowly brought the bike to a halt.

"Hi Fuka!" yelled Yotsuba rushing forwards, narrowly avoiding the bucket lying on the floor.

"Oh hello Yotsuba" said Fuka climbing off of her bike. "What's going on?"

"I think I'm going to scowl soon."

"Scowl?" asked Fuka curiously.

"Yeah! My Dad sent off a piece of paper to a scowl and I get to go soon" replied Yotsuba, leaning up on the small fence. "My Dad says it'll be an important day."

"Scowl? Oh do you mean school?" asked Fuka, "It's almost April."

"Scowl? Yeah that's what I said" replied Yotsuba.

"And you're six now aren't you Yotsuba?"

"Yeah six! I had a birthday! I got presents and you were there remember!"

"Yeah I remember" said Fuka, remembering the way the small girl had devoured her cake. And her fathers piece of cake. And the way she had eyed up Fuka's own piece of cake. Fuka suddenly looked up at the sky. If Yotsuba was going to start school soon…that meant high school would be starting again. _Great. _

"I like having birthdays!" said Yotsuba, "They're fun."

"Yeah they can be" said Fuka. "Now then do you know what happens at school?"

"Nope!" yelled Yotsuba. "Do you go to school?!"

"Well I go to High school" replied Fuka, "It's a version of school for older people.- teenagers."

"What's a teenager?" asked Yotsuba.

"That's not important" said Fuka crouching down, looking across at Yotsuba. "School…well it's hard to explain without you actually experiencing it. But basically you get taught things…"

"Like how to make cookies?"

"Maybe. You spend time in a classroom- a room, with other children."

"Like Ena?" asked Yotsuba.

"Well, not Ena, she'll be in a higher year then you." _Why am I saying all of this though Fuka to herself. _Yotsuba looked up at her with slightly glazed eyes as the information passed over her. "However you might be at the same school- so you might get to see her."

"I'll have to say hello to Ena."

"Well Yotsuba, I wish you good luck. I have to go and sort some things out. The vacation ended a bit quicker then I was expecting it to." Yotsuba continued to look up at Fuka with part awe, part expectation. Fuka bowed. "Goodbye Yotsuba-chan."

"Yaay! Goodbye Fuka!"

-

Several more hours past before Yotsuba finally decided to go back inside the house. Mr. Koiwai, fresh from another three hour stint translating stood and watched as Yotsuba slowly entered the room. Before then noticing the bottom of her feet were covered with a fine layer of dry dirt. A short wash later and the two returned to the main room.

Yotsuba sat down cross legged, looking up at the AC eagerly. Koiwai disappeared for a moment before returning with a piece of paper. Yotsuba looked up at it eagerly.

"What's that?!"

"A piece of paper" replied Koiwai.

"Huh?"

"It's a letter from the school I applied for. Well applied for you, not myself."

"What does it say?!"

He glanced down at the piece of paper. He'd have to explain half of the words written. Might as well just tell her the general message. "Congratulations, you are now a member of the Daigakuimo School. Well more specifically the elementary school."

"Wow!"

"Well done" replied Koiwai, patting the small girl on the head. "It's one of the more reputable schools around here."

"I don't know what that means!"

"And I think your friend next door goes there as well. The youngest one."

"Ena?"

"Yep."

"I'll have to remember to say hello to her."

"Yeah. And just think, you'll be able to make even more friends."

"Friends! Friends" chanted Yotsuba.

Koiwai stood up, gripping the piece of paper. Time to put it in the thick wooden memory collection box…along with numerous pictures, and certain documentation.

"Hey Dad!"

"Yes?"

"What's school?"


	2. Yotsuba& The first day

Yotsuba& The first day

Koiwai groaned as the cheap alarm began to beep loudly. With some difficulty he reached across and hit the button, before sitting up straight. Yotsuba's first day of school today. He hoped Yotsuba wouldn't take her time. Rubbing his eyes he turned his head and found Yotsuba standing, looking at him intently. Caught by surprise he fell back, shrieking faintly.

"School! School!" she said running around the bed. "Come on Dad, don't make me have to leave you behind."

"I'm getting up" replied Koiwai in-between yawns.

He slumped his way out of bed and slowly made his way across to the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned, wearing a clean shirt, his hair in some sense of order.

"Dad?"

"Yes Yotsuba?"

"I think you should wear trousers outside."

He glanced down, still only in his boxers. "Good idea."

He returned again, this time fully dressed. Yotsuba stood with a beige pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with blue stripes. Koiwai patted Yotsuba as he picked up the small bag that held her lunch and a newly created equipped pencil case. She took the bag and eagerly put it on. Koiwai looked down proudly. She didn't have to wear a uniform at the school. Well at least not for the first few years.

The two turned in unison as there was a heavy knock on the door. Yotsuba rushed across the room, unbalanced by the bag. She pulled open the door where Jumbo stood.

"I'm not too late…oh hi Yotsuba."

"Hi Jumbo!"

Jumbo leaned down. "I hear you're going somewhere today Yotsuba."

"Yeah Jumbo! I'm going to school. It sounds exciting."

Koiwai approached, slowly stumbling forward. Jumbo glanced up, grinning. "The ignorance of youth. The only day when she'll actually look forward to going to school huh?"

"Maybe" said Koiwai, stretching. "I thought you were meant to be quite the popular one at school?"

"Maybe I was. You look like you just woke up."

"He did" said Yotsuba before Koiwai could speak. "What are you doing here Jumbo?"

"I thought I'd help see you off to school. After all your old man would probably get lost on the way."

"Yeah he'd get lost!" said Yotsuba enthusiastically.

"I think you underestimate your father Yotsuba" replied Koiwai.

"Aren't shirts not meant to be inside out?" asked Jumbo. Koiwai glanced down at his shirt, which indeed was the wrong way around.

"Give me a minute please."

"Useless" said Jumbo.

"Yeah useless!"

-

Yotsuba slowly walked towards the school, holding her fathers hand. Behind the two Jumbo walked, towering over both. Yotsuba looked wide eyed as they approached a large collection of buildings, surrounded by a green fence. A vast hoard of parents, uniformed students, and new first year students stood outside, milling around as some entered the school, while others said goodbye.

"Is that the school?" asked Yotsuba. She was looking at the collection of buildings with awe.

"Sure is" replied Koiwai as they stepped forward. Much attention was drawn to them- a combination of the hyperactive Yotsuba and Jumbo, taller then anyone else present.

"Could all new students please come over here?" asked a frail looking elderly women, desperately trying to be heard over the collected sound of several goodbyes.

"See you later Dad" said Yotsuba, giving Koiwai a hug before sprinting across to where the others were heading.

"She'll be fine" said Jumbo.

"It's the other people I'm worried about" said Koiwai. "They won't know what hit them."

The elderly women stood, desperately trying to talk to the large collection of six year olds. Having just about portrayed the message, she began to lead them inside. Yotsuba turned and quickly waved before disappearing inside. Koiwai and Jumbo waved back. Koiwai stood watching for a few minutes, looking at the now empty entrance before turning around.

"So, crying yet?" asked Jumbo grinning.

"Shut up."

"It's an important day. Our Yotsuba has finally gone to school."

"This'll be the longest time I've ever been without her" replied Koiwai.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"I might finally be able to tidy up the house."

"Aha."

Jumbo slowly walked away, Koiwai standing, looking at the school. Jumbo returned.

"Nothing you can do now. Come on you big wimp."

* * *

_A/N: Due to exams this is likely to be the last update for a few days. Hopefully I'll then be able to build up a backlog of chapters to ensure a regular update period, like with my other two stories. Thanks for reading!_

_CJ/R.O.TR_


	3. Yotsuba& Class

Yotsuba& Class

Yotsuba slowly followed the gathering of children as they moved down the slightly cramped corridor. A black haired boy with a neat set of glasses slowly walked in front of her, a girl with long brown hair behind her. A thin man who was leading the group stopped at a thick wooden door, with a clean glass window.

He slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. He stood, realizing the others were still gathered outside. He stepped outside into the corridor.

"Please come in. This is your new class room. Only one person to a desk please. Try and behave, your teacher will be here soon." The man appeared to have some difficulty in speaking to children.

Yotsuba got involved in the bundle as the vast majority of the class attempted to force their way into the room. Yotsuba looked around in amazement at the room. A collection of twenty six wooden desks sat in the room. Numerous windows gave a view of the playground that lay outside, the sun shining brightly into the room.

A collection of boards where nailed to the walls. Currently they were bare, awaiting the work that this new class would produce. An old fashioned chalk board stood at the front of the room. Next to it was a more modern screen for the computer that sat upon the teacher's desk.

"Just sit down here. Your teacher will be here soon" said the man before quickly skipping out of the room, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Yotsuba gleefully leapt up into the chair, listening to it as it screeched across the polished floor. She gently placed her bag on the floor. The others slowly took their places, some eager to sit next to one another, others slightly worried about the others. Two desks remained untouched- twenty four students in the class.

Yotsuba reached down and unzipped her bag. Before zipping it back up and unzipping again, listening to the strange sound it made. She then reached inside and pulled out her clear plastic pencil case which she dropped onto the table. She paused. Dad had said penshils could break if they were dropped. She gripped the small case and checked it carefully. What was a penshil? She placed the case back on the desk, and climbed on the chair, turning around to face the boy sitting behind her.

"Hi! I'm Yotsuba. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh me?" asked the boy, quickly adjusting his spectacles. "I am Naoko" he replied. "I'm now six."

"I'm six too! I had a birthday! And a party. We had cake."

"I had a cake too. It was nice."

"Cake is great" said Yotsuba climbing up further on the chair.

"I-I think you should stop that" said Naoko, nervous about asking someone to do something. He could be seen as rude…he knew what he had been told. Don't be rude, being rude isn't nice.

"Huh? What? Why?"

"My mum says climbing on chairs is dangerous. She says you can fall and hurt yourself."

Yotsuba, resting on the top of the chair glanced down. It was a long way down. (For a six year old). She felt the plastic chair move slightly, and sat back down with a faint bump. Naoko glanced up, scared.

"A-are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" replied Yotsuba, who was now busy staring out of a window.

"Oh ok" said Naoko, slumping back into his chair.

Isamu Endo sat relaxing in her chair, attempting to brush her long hair out of her face. Her suggestion the previous night of cutting it all off had been received with much ridicule. She didn't know what would be so bad about looking like Uncle Takeshi. She turned to find Yotsuba staring at her intently.

"Hello I'm Yotsuba."

"Oh, I'm Isamu. I live in this town."

"Me too!"

"I wonder if the teacher will be here soon. It sounds a bit scary."

"Huh? What's a teacher?"

"Well Taro said a teacher is like a really strict man who shouts at people and punishes them."

What's a punishes?"

"I don't know, but my brother said they are really bad."

Yotsuba sat back. "That man said the teacher will be here soon" she stated worriedly.

"Don't worry, my brother's always watching fighting films. Me and you can fight the teacher."

"Yeah!"

"We don't have to be scared!"

"Yeah!"

The handle of the door slowly began to turn, and both Yotsuba and Isamu ducked beneath their desks. A faint hushed silence of expectation fell over the room.

* * *

_A/N: Hai guyz! No sooner then my exams finish then I come down with a summer cold. As such I can't be sure when I'll post the next chapter._


	4. Yotsuba& The teacher

Yotsuba& The teacher

Hideaki Suzuki groaned as the massed pile of paper slumped to the floor. He glanced around making sure no one was there and quickly kicked it underneath his dry ink covered desk. He sat in the staff room seemingly alone. He'd gotten away with it.

"Hideaki."

"Huh, what? I didn't do anything" said Suzuki spinning around.

He found Kensuke, one of his better friends on the staff standing there. The man stood, attempting to look like he hadn't noticed the short cut taken by his friend.

"Kensuke? What is it?"

"The new year has arrived. Your class must have reached the classroom recently."

"Oh crap, I thought the first years arrived tomorrow!"

"When have they ever done that at this school?"

"I don't know" replied Suzuki, standing up and grabbing a textbook and a pen.

"I think you'll need this" said Kensuke, waving a register in the air.

"Thanks" said Suzuki grabbing the list and running for the door. He sprinted down the hallway. Kensuke looked out of the doorway grinning. "Don't run in the hallway! You'll set a bad example!"

Suzuki eventually slowed down, before reaching the room he had been informed he would be using. He certainly hoped that this was the right one. He didn't want to walk in on a class- or even worse start teaching to the wrong class. He carefully balanced the books and materials in one hand. His other hand quickly rubbed through his un-brushed hair before gripping the door handle.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He promptly stepped into a small closet. He stepped outside. The number was referring to the door to the right. Brushing himself down and hoping no one had seen him, he stepped into the classroom. He closed the door, and found twenty or so six year olds all looking at him in silence. _Creepy. _

Coughing slightly he made he way to the front of the room and sat down in his chair, after making sure no one had been kind enough to place something on it. He paused, before then deciding it would be better to stand up. His footsteps echoed around the now completely silent room. _Very creepy._

"Hello, I am Hideaki Suzuki…Mr. Suzuki your new teacher. I am looking forward to teaching you for the next few years, and I hope I can do as good a job as you deserve." The class sat in non understanding silence. "Well enough about me. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class? I'll bring groups of you to the front, so you don't have to be on your own."

Suzuki stepped forwards and selected Naoko. The boy stood up and slowly walked to the front of the class. Confused, the teacher then found two girls sitting underneath their desks. He leant down.

"Why don't you two go?" he asked.

Yotsuba nodded. "Yes Mr. Say-zuki" said Yotsuba, "You don't have to use to punishes."

"It's Suzuki" said the teacher smiling. "And what do you mean by punishes?"

"It doesn't matter" said Isamu, pushing Yotsuba forwards, trying to save the green haired girl from the wrath of the teacher-monster. Suzuki watched the two strange girls walk to the front of the class where Naoko stood fidgeting with his glasses.

The teacher continued walking, and stopped by a girl with thick black hair in pigtails. She looked up at him silently, and climbed out of her seat before he asked her to go to the front.

"That ought to be enough for the first group" he said, returning to the front of the room. "Well don't you introduce yourselves to the class" he said, "Just like I did."

"My name is Naoko and I am glad to have you as my teacher."

"I am Isamu Endo. I live with my brother who used to go here. You aren't as bad as Taro said you would be."

"I try my best."

"Hello I'm Yotsuba! It's nice to meet you. We live here in a new home, only it's now not new."

"Yes you moved here last year didn't you" said Suzuki, who had details about his students safely secured in a large cabinet.

"Wow, how did you know that?" exclaimed Yotsuba, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"I guess I'm just special" replied Suzuki.

"Teachers are amazing!"

"Why thank you, I do try." He looked across at the final girl.

"Er my name is Kameko" muttered the girl quietly.

"Why don't you tell the class a bit more?"

"Eeep!" said Kameko, ducking her head down.

Suzuki walked across to the girl, wondering how she was. He ducked down, looking across at the girl. "You ok?"

"Yes!" she yelled, her head rising back up, Suzuki stepping backwards in shock. He dusted himself down quickly, and turned to face the class.

"Ok then, lets get the next group up here."

The four children slowly walked away from the front of the desk. Yotsuba approached Kameko who looked at her with keen interest.

"Hi I'm Yotsuba!"

"Hello Yotsuba" said Kameko who suddenly gripped the girl in a hug.

"Hugs are fun."

Suzuki looked across at the class. This could very easily be a _weird _year.


	5. Yotsuba& The new friend

Yotsuba& The new friend

Yotsuba sat in relative silence, gently tapping her feet against her chair as the teacher slowly walked around at the front of the room. He lifted up a piece of paper and held it up for the class to see. Yotsuba leaned forward in her seat attempting to see what it was he had.

"I thought to get us started, and to give you the chance to get to know someone else, here's a simple task for you. You'll need to work in pairs- that is with someone else."

The teacher began to distribute the paper sheets around the class. Yotsuba looked across at Isamu.

"I'll go with you Isamu!"

The girl looked back across at Yotsuba and smiled. "Ok Yotsuba."

"Good to see we have some people willing to work together" said Suzuki, watching as Yotsuba attempted to drag her desk across to Isamu. "Come on; don't worry about working with each other."

Yotsuba looked down at the piece of paper resting on the desk she and Isamu now shared. Two images stared back at her. She turned to Isamu, who seemed just as confused.

Yotsuba watched as the teacher returned to the front of the class. Suzuki sat down in his chair and faced the class.

"This is a simple spot the difference _game_. I thought it would be a fun way to get to know another person" said the teacher. "And the first group to complete the game get their choice of a sweet or a sticker" he said, holding up a sheet of brightly coloured stickers.

Yotsuba stared transfixed at the stickers. The teacher then placed them back on the table and informed the class they could begin. Yotsuba turned to face Isamu. The girl looked worried, seeing the look of extreme determination upon the green haired girls face.

"We have to get those stickers" said Yotsuba determinedly.

"Lets do it" replied Isamu nodding.

Legends would tell that this day saw the most frantic and quickly completed spot the difference competition in the small school room's history.

-

Yotsuba and Isamu slowly stepped out of the classroom. A small green sticker rested upon Isamu's blouse, while a bright red sticker was currently stuck to Yotsuba's forehead. The rest of the class followed behind them as they made their way out for the morning break. Not that they had achieved a great deal during their first few hours of class. The group as a whole came to a halt, watching in worry as classes from other rooms stepped out into the corridor and frantically made their way out of the building. They stood, waiting, wondering what to do.

Finally Yotsuba and Kameko set off, disappearing into the masses of the taller older children. The rest of the class stood in stunned silence. Another girl, named Sakura forced her way forward, followed by the rest of the class. Isamu stepped out of the doorway into the outside to find Yotsuba waiting by the stairs for her.

"Come on Isamu, let's go!"

"Ok" replied Isamu nodding. Yotsuba energetically ran up the stairs, Isamu desperately trying to catch up as the girl in the lead sprinted past surprised looking senior students.

Yotsuba came to a stop as she reached the playground.

"Wow" she said in stunned awe.

The place was massive- almost as big as a park (childhood over exaggeration), and many students roamed across it. Groups of girls stood chatting while a small group of boys and girls played soccer at the far end. A large group sat on the grass beside the playground picking/eating/throwing grass and plants. Yotsuba also saw another massed group of young children, who were apparently another of the new first year classes. They were huddled together, unsure of what to do.

Isamu soon appeared behind Yotsuba and gasped as she saw the size.

"It's the biggest thing I've ever seen" said Isamu quietly.

"It's even bigger then Jumbo" muttered Yotsuba quietly.

"Huh?" asked Isamu. She didn't get a reply as Yotsuba suddenly sprinted off. She gripped her hands tightly and then followed after Yotsuba, apologizing as she ran through the soccer game and onto the grass where Yotsuba stood.

"Ena! Ena look I'm at school" Yotsuba said proudly to Ena Ayase, who was sitting on the grass.

"Oh hello Yotsuba. How's it going?" asked Ena.

"Great! I won a sticker" said Yotsuba, pointing to the sticker on her head. She noticed Ena looking beyond her at the long brown haired girl behind her. "That's Isamu! She's my friend too."

"Hello" said Isamu waving nervously.

"Hi, I'm Ena. I live next door to Yotsuba."

"Where are your friends Ena?" asked Yotsuba.

"Well, they _had to go to the toilet_" whispered Ena.

Yotsuba turned as a small group walked towards Ena, waving.

"Look, your friends are back from the toilet!" yelled Yotsuba, waving back furiously.


	6. Yotsuba& Lunchtime

Yotsuba& Lunchtime

Yotsuba watched as the teacher glanced up towards the clock. He had already called out something about lunchtime, only to realize that he had been half an hour early. Yotsuba sat at the desk, tense, gripping the desk to prevent herself from reaching down and pulling out the small plastic case that held her lunch. As prepared by her father after he discovered her filling it with chocolate discovered in a low shelf.

Her stomach released a loud growl as she sat waiting, one of the boys behind her searching beneath their desk looking for a dog having heard the sound. She looked up towards the round device the teacher kept on looking towards. There were numbers- twelve numbers, and lots of dashes. However she had little idea what it actually meant. All she knew was that adults frequently seemed to look at the things called clocks. Especially when doing boring things.

"Hey Yotsuba, I'll eat lunch with you" whispered Isamu quietly, attempting not to be heard.

"Sure thing Isamu!" yelled Yotsuba, turning to face the girl with a grin on her face. She then turned back to face the front. "Oh yeah, I'm not meant to talk at the moment. Ooops."

Suzuki merely smiled and looked down at his watch. _Why oh why wouldn't that bell sound? _He'd packed some very tasty snacks. _Healthy eating wasn't exactly his thing. _He jumped as the bell positioned behind him caught him by surprise…again. He shuddered slightly before looking across at the class.

"Well, that's lunchtime. You have one hour."

"What's an hour?" asked one of the students.

"You don't need to worry about that at the moment. Just follow me- I'll take you to the hall where those of you who wish to can buy food. You can eat your own lunches in there, or out on the playground. Just no litter. Well come on then class."

"Right!" said Yotsuba saluting as she stood up.

The class walked at pace towards the door. Yotsuba and Isamu stood back slightly, the memory of having almost been crushed trying to return after the break was still present. Naoko had also stood back, knowing the possible dangers of crowding through the narrow door. He slowly approached Yotsuba and Isamu.

"Hello" said Isamu kindly as Yotsuba tried different methods of placing her bag on her back.

"Hi. I was just…well wondering something."

"What's that Naoko?" asked Yotsuba stepping closer to Isamu and the bespectacled boy.

"Well…um, well I was wondering if I could eat my lunch with the two of you. I just thought it'd be nice" said Naoko. "_But if you don't want to you don't have to_" he added, speaking at great speed.

"Sure" said Yotsuba grinning. "But let's eat outside huh? It's sunny."

Naoko nodded, smiling slightly. A few seconds later he decided it didn't matter, and grinned widely as he picked up his bag. He ignored the girl behind him who sneered at the fact a boy wanted to spend time with a group of girls. He returned to the group. Yotsuba stood and watched as a so far quiet girl named Sakura marched out of the room. A blond haired girl named Masumi stuck her head into the room.

"Come on, the teacher's going. You might get left behind!" she said, before sprinting along the corridor.

Yotsuba gripped one of both Naoko's and Isamu's hands before they followed the fast girl along the corridor. They slowly made their way outside where a vast grouping of students throughout the school were slowly milling their way towards the large dining hall area. Yotsuba again found herself looking at the sheer size of the school with awe. How many people came to this place.

"Hey Yotsuba!"

Yotsuba spun around, attempting to find the source of the voice. Finally she spotted Ena, entering the hall with her friends. She waved as Ena waved. Ena pointed to the hall, but Yotsuba held up her bag.

"I already have food" she replied proudly.

"I'll try and see you after school" replied Ena, "We can walk home together."

"Yeah! That'd be great" shouted Yotsuba. She turned around to face her own small group. Isamu stood just as transfixed as Yotsuba, while Naoko played with his small bag nervously, as a large group of older boys walked past them, chatting loudly.

Yotsuba slowly turned to face the playground to find a place to eat. She was surprised by just how large it was- it was now fairly empty, most of the school eating, or attempting to get food.

"Wow, it's all ours" muttered Yotsuba to herself.

"Everyone has gone to get lunch" observed Isamu.

"I'm glad we're out here" added Naoko. "Can you imagine how many people must be inside that hall? It must be pretty full."

"Just like a shopping centre" suggested Yotsuba.

"What?" asked Naoko.

"Lets find a place to sit down" said Yotsuba, her stomach grumbling loudly. "Lets eat."

"Lets sit on the grass by the trees" suggested Isamu.

"Good idea" said Yotsuba, raising her thumb.


	7. Yotsuba& Friends

Yotsuba& Friends

Yotsuba slowly sat down underneath the shade of the tall trees that loomed behind her. She dropped her bag onto the floor with a loud _bang_ and slowly unzipped the small bag. Beside her Naoko was carefully arranging the food in his small plastic container, while Isamu, rather then following the _order of lunch_ was busy chomping on the solitary chocolate bar. Yotsuba eyed it hungrily before remembering that she actually had her own food.

A shadow suddenly past over the group. Yotsuba glanced up and saw Kameko standing in front of them. The girl looked across at the group, and opened her mouth as though to say something. She stopped, and merely looked anxious. Yotsuba paused before suddenly deciding to ask.

"Do you want to sit with us?" asked Yotsuba kindly.

Kameko nodded her head furiously. Yotsuba smiled and Kameko grinned manically before sitting down _close_ to the group. The four sat in silence, before Naoko looked across at Kameko, seperated from the group by a large patch of grass.

"You don't have to sit over there" he stated, "You're still on your own there."

Kameko nodded and quickly shuffled her way across to the trio without standing up. Naoko decided it was lucky the ground wasn't wet today. Kameko placed her worn looking bag upon the ground. As Naoko ate in silence and Yotsuba chewed manically upon an Onigiri, Kameko slowly ripped open two packets of crisps (different flavours) and dropped them into a now empty case. She crushed up a small amount of Nori and placed it in the case before putting the top back on and shaking it furiously. Yotsuba looked on in wonder as Kameko slowly pulled off the top of the case and scooped up handfuls of the odd mix.

"It's very good" she muttered, her mouth filled with the unusual mix.

Yotsuba nodded. "I bet it is." She looked across to the large hall. Slowly students were beginning to leave and migrate to the playground. A small group had set up a soccer game (the same group from before) while others sat eating on the benches that lined two sides of the playground. A very small group stood discussing (arguing) the merits of the DS and PSP.

"I should try and do that" said Yotsuba pointing to the soccer match as someone was tackled fiercely and fell to the ground.

"I don't think it's a good idea to play with them" suggested Naoko. "They're all older boys- and they seem to take it serious. You could get hurt."

"Ah, do you care about Yotsuba?" joked Isamu. "Do you love her?"

Naoko choked down his food. "Huhwhat?!" he finally managed to splutter in shock.

Isamu laughed while Yotsuba merely looked slightly confused. Kameko crawled forwards and looked at the match.

"They wouldn't let you play anyway."

"Huh?" asked Yotsuba, surprised at hearing Kameko speak a full sentence.

"They wouldn't want to play with people as young as us. They wouldn't think we're any good. People have done it before."

"Kameko makes a good point" said Naoko, attempting to move away from the _him loving Yotsuba conversation_. Just because he was careful and knew about possible dangers…he was just letting them know…

"Ah I see we have a small group forming" said Suzuki, standing over the group. "It's good to see some of you are getting to know each other at such a fast pace. Some of my class are huddled together in the hall terrified."

"It's sunny today" said Yotsuba, the sun shining brightly.

"Yep, you are right. It's too nice a day to be stuck inside."

"Huh?" asked Yotsuba.

"Well I won't hang around for too long" said Suzuki, "You don't want to get reputations on the very first day. But how are you enjoying school life anyway?"

"It's good" said Yotsuba, "I'm meeting new friends!"

"Yeah!" agreed Isamu.

"Do we do more difficult things?" asked Naoko curiously.

"Yep" said Suzuki, "But you don't have to worry greatly about that. Well _today_ anyway. Well see you in class. I'll come out and find you when you need to go back."

"Thank you" said Kameko bowing politely.

Suzuki paused; making sure this was indeed the girl named Kameko from his class before slowly walking away. As the teacher disappeared to join a small gathering of teachers, the group turned back to face one another. Except for Isamu who was busy staring at something. Finally she stood up and started waving frantically. Yotsuba, confused, stood up and joined the girl in waving, despite having no idea who she was waving to.

"Hey Masumi, come over here!" called out Isamu. The blond haired Masumi quickly spotted Isamu and the small gathering and sprinted towards them, passing through the soccer game and (deliberately) scoring a goal in the process. She continued running as a small group of the boys started yelling and gesturing...but not actually doing anything. Some found it amusing. Masumi came to a stop by Yotsuba and the small group.

"Hi" she said waving quickly, and panting slightly.

"Masumi lives next to my house" explained Isamu to the others. "We've known each other since before school."

"That's true" said Masumi gripping Isamu in a mock headlock. Yotsuba stood unsure...was Masumi trying to hurt Isamu? If so she'd have to protect her new friend!

"Ha, let your guard down" said Isamu, grabbing one of Masumi's legs and pulling the girl to the floor. The two ended up in a heap and started laughing. Naoko backed away, as Kameko sat watching intently.

"I'm trained in fighting skills too" commented the girl.

"Really?" asked Yotsuba. She couldn't believe it- a skilled fighter right next to her!

"Well I've seen a lot of my dad's films" added Kameko to her claim.

"We must fight!" cried Yotsuba, standing up re-enacting a scene from a late night fighting film she'd watched with her Dad. She tried to look serious, attempting to hide the broad smile on her face.

"So be it" said Kameko. "Hya!"

_And so into battle the two legends went..._

* * *

_Author's note: Since I took my time updating, and I need to write a few more chapters, here's a bonus speedy update since it may take me another week possibly. Cheers._


	8. Yotsuba& Japanese lessons & going home

Yotsuba& Japanese lessons/going home

The class had piled back into the room, sitting back down at the desks they had sat at before. The desk directly in front of Suzuki's desk was empty. He thought this class seemed to have learnt that particular nuance very quickly. Much more quickly then usual. He quickly looked across at the clock. One more lesson left. The faint chatting died down quickly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we have one final lesson left. After that school is over for the day. Your first ever day as well. Don't forget to tell your parents what an amazing teacher you have" joked the man.

"Yeah!" shouted Yotsuba. She stuck up her thumb. "Amazing teacher!" The teacher grinned.

"Well anyway now we start your first _proper _lesson. I assume most of you are probably tired now, this being your first full day and all" he said, as several of the young class yawned in unison. He felt tired too.

Yotsuba rested her head on the top of the desk. She was tired, it had been a long day. She'd done so much- explored the vast playground, battled to win a sticker, even attempted _professional_ wrestling with Isamu and Masumi. She had come close to winning…before losing spectacularly. Kameko had offered to act as a mentor, having beaten Yotsuba in their epic fight of pokings, laughs and tugging. She placed her hands down on her desk. Focus! She lifted her head up.

"We will just be doing some basic Japanese for this lesson."

"What's Japanese?" asked Masumi.

"Well, in terms of the lesson- it's language- what you are speaking."

"Cool, I speak Japanese?" asked Yotsuba. She'd leant many new things today.

"Yes. I suppose none of you have ever had to think about what you actually speak. Well anyway lets begin with a simple reading exercise. I guess you have experience in basic reading, but I'm here to help if you have any trouble at all."

"I check my newspaper for stocks" commented Yotsuba nonchalantly. Ice cream and popcorn was going strong.

"…"

Yotsuba smiled before struggling to keep her head up. She dug her elbows down into the desk and supported her head.

"Ok then" continued Suzuki. He pulled out a pile of paper. "Since it'd be a bit much to start doing major today, here's a simple test just to see how far you are with the language."

---

Yotsuba skipped outside, looking out for her dad. The tall figure of Jumbo become visible as she stepped out of the main gate. Behind her Isamu walked out. She tucked her head down and slowly began walking. Yotsuba walked up to her. She'd forgotten to say bye to the girl after school had ended.

"Hi Isamu!" she said, suddenly revived in the fresh air.

"Hi. Going home?"

"Yeah- my Dad and Jumbo are waiting" said Yotsuba, pointing to the colossal Jumbo who waved. "What about you?"

"My house is just down the road. I walk back on my own. My brother can't come today."

"Hi!" yelled Masumi, suddenly leaping forwards and joining the two girls. "All going home?"

"Yeah!" said Yotsuba yawning. "Isamu's walking home alone."

"I'll go with you Isamu! I told my Dad I'd walk home on my own! We live next to each other."

"Why don't you come with me and my Dad?" asked Yotsuba. "If they don't want to walk that way I'll beat them into going!"

"And I'll help!" boasted Masumi.

Her boasting soon receded as they approached Koiwai, the girl noticing the sheer size of Jumbo. Together with Isamu they hid behind Yotsuba as the young girl walked towards the two men. Both thought she must be the bravest girl in the world as she ran at Jumbo.

"Hi Dad! Hi Jumbo!"

"Hello Yotsuba" said Jumbo patting her head. He looked behind the girl, two girls cowering slightly as he stared at them. "You seem to have some stalkers Yotsuba."

"What's a stalker Dad?"

"It doesn't matter" replied Koiwai. That wasn't a discussion for a six year old girl.

"Perhaps she's sneaking girls out of school to do her chores and homework!" suggested Jumbo boisterously. The two girls shrunk back as his loud voice rang out.

"No, that's Isamu and Masumi!" replied Yotsuba. "I'm not sneaking anywhere!"

"Bah, like I believe you" replied Jumbo.

"I-it's true" muttered Isamu nervously. "I'm Isamu."

"Hi, I'm Jumbo" said the man, leaning down to the girls. He quickly shook their hands.

"You're a giant" claimed Masumi.

"That's because I'm a part robot. There's only a few of us."

"Wow!"

"I'm Yotsuba's dad" said Koiwai, greeting the two girls.

"He's not as tall" said Masumi in a disappointed tone.

"He's not as special as me" said Jumbo. Koiwai groaned as Yotsuba and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"We're walking Isamu and Masumi home!" exclaimed Yotsuba. Subtly wasn't her forte.

"Oh really? Why should we?"

"If you don't, me and Masumi will make you" said Yotsuba pointing to her dad. And then to Jumbo.

"We'd better do what they say, I want to see tomorrow" whispered Jumbo quietly. Koiwai nodded.

"Wait! We have to wait for Ena!" said Yotsuba suddenly remembering her promise. "She's walking home with me!"

---

"So did you enjoy today?" asked Koiwai as Yotsuba helped him dry up the dinner plates and saucepan.

"Yeah" replied Yotsuba, nodding her head furiously. "I met loads of people today."

"I'm sure you did" said Koiwai handing the girl another glass.

"I won a sticker with Isamu and I speak Japanese!"

"Yeah, I had kind of noticed that."

Yotsuba paused. She was certain she'd forgotten something. Something she'd promised to do. Suddenly it struck. "Oh yeah and we have an amazing teacher too!" she called out suddenly. Koiwai turned to the girl.

"Oh I see. Well you'd better get to sleep soon, you have school tomorrow."

"Wow, again?!" asked Yotsuba excitedly.

"Yep. You have to go to school quite a lot."

"Yeah! I can see Isamu and the others tomorrow."


	9. Yotsuba& Homework

Yotsuba& Homework

Yotsuba had found herself a member of school for almost a week now. She sat by her desk, intently watching the teacher as he finished writing about the basics of nouns on his board. He finished off his final letter with an extravagant twirl, before turning to the class. She looked down at her own small exercise book where she'd written the various nouns, illustrating them with a picture of the teacher drawing on the board- AKA something vaguely human next to a rectangle without straight lines. She was pleased- another Yotsuba masterpiece!

She sat attempting to draw a portrait of Isamu as Suzuki walked around the classroom, placing a single piece of paper upon each students desk. She looked at the piece of paper that ended upon her desk with awe. A completely separate piece of paper, not attached to a book! That must be really expensive! Trembling slightly she picked up the paper and held it. It _felt expensive_. But the poor thing was all on its own, so lonely. Holding the paper at the bottom, it suddenly drooped backwards.

"It's dying!" she gasped in shock.

She placed it back on the desk when she noticed the people around her were merely treating it as a piece of paper. Her teacher looked at the class before quickly clearing his throat.

"Today is the first day you receive homework." He knew there wouldn't be a large amount, elementary students never received large amounts- definitely not daily amounts. They had a shock in store in a few years time.

"What's homework?" asked Yotsuba, raising her hand politely. Suzuki almost gasped in shock- that was the first time she'd ever done that.

"Well it's like schoolwork, but done at home."

"So schoolwork?"

"Yeah…"

"But we do it at home?"

"Yes."

"So how is it schoolwork?"

"Well…you bring it back here…I mark it." The girl was beginning to confuse him. "Well good luck" he said, returning to his desk.

"Sensei, what is the homework?" asked Naoko holding up his hand, "You never told us."

"Good point" said the teacher quickly turning. "I've given you a piece of paper. You have two days to write a short poem. It can be based on whatever you want. I'll mark it."

Yotsuba looked down at the paper. A poem…she knew that. She'd seen some of them. Well if she could draw like Vincent van Cough, she was certain she could write a great poem. But on what?

---

As she left school she slowly walked along the pathway, deep in thought. Ena walked next to her, unsure how to approach the unusually quiet Yotsuba. Yotsuba frowned. A poem? But what could she write a poem. It'd have to be about something important- like ice cream. No! Even more important then that. She turned to Ena.

"I have to write a poem for homework."

"Oh a poem? That's sounds nice. What about?"

"I…I don't know" said Yotsuba, exhausted from thinking about the potential poem. "I can write about anything. But…but I can't decide!"

"Why don't you get some inspiration?" asked Ena.

"What?" asked Yotsuba wide-eyed.

"Look at places in the town, people, read things. Find an idea around you."

"You're right Ena!" said Yotsuba sprinting away, bag bouncing up and down.

"Where are you going?" called out Ena as the small girl ran away.

"I'm going to find some Insulation!" shouted out Yotsuba. She ran along the town pathways, _Gonna fly now _passing through her head as she ran past people holding her pen. Some looked in surprise as the small girl rushed past, chased by Ena. Masumi spotted the running girl and also followed suit, Yotsuba followed by her own procession. She reached the steps she'd gone up before with her father and jogged up them, spinning around as the town came into view. She held her fist up in celebration.

"D-don't do that" gasped Ena, climbing the steps. She couldn't let the small girl got lost out here.

"Bah I still don't have any inspiration" said Yotsuba as she stood looking at the town skyline, watching a plane fly across a red sky as a bright rainbow hung above them.

---

"Something bothering you?" asked Koiwai as he switched on the oven. He knew he had to make a good meal- Jumbo was coming over and wouldn't be against criticising his cooking.

"I need to write a poem" said Yotsuba, her empty piece of paper resting on the floor as she sat cross legged beside it, a trembling pen held in her hand. No ideas yet…

"A poem?" asked Koiwai, stepping into the room wearing a flowery kitchen apron (chosen by Yotsuba for him). "Why are you writing a poem?"

"It's for school."

"Schoolwork huh?"

"No homework" replied Yotsuba.

"So what are you writing about?"

"I don't know!" cried out Yotsuba, her head drooping down in defeat. She couldn't find anything to write about. Who would have know that writing poetry could be so hard? She was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She stood up, gently placing the revered paper on the table before sprinting barefooted across to the door. She pulled it open, Jumbo engulfing her with his shadow.

"What's up Yotsuba?"

"I have to write a poem" said Yotsuba in a defeated tone.

"Don't talk like that" said Jumbo. "Poetry has to come from the heart! You have to put your all into it, a creation of love!" he exclaimed. "Or so I've heard" he added as Koiwai stepped into the hallway and looked at Jumbo, bemused.

"She doesn't know what to write about" explained Koiwai. "She's got homework."

"Ouch, homework already? You could write Beowulf, that'd probably freak the teacher out" suggested Jumbo.

"I doubt she'd get away with that" replied Koiwai, as Yotsuba looked from one adult to another in admiration.

"Yeah, there aren't many six year olds who can read and write Old English" agreed Jumbo.

"I need to write a good poem!" stated Yotsuba.

"We know…what's that smell?" asked Jumbo.

Koiwai sniffed, had a look of horror pass across his face and suddenly sprinted to the kitchen. Yotsuba and Jumbo stood still as the sound of a quick blast of a fire extinguisher was heard.

---

"I hope we aren't being a problem" apologized Koiwai as they sat around a table outside in the Ayase's garden.

"It's nothing" explained Mrs Ayase, "We were planning on having a little barbeque. All of you are more then welcome to attend" she replied, turning over the burgers cooking above the flame.

Yotsuba stood, drooling as she looked at the burgers, the delicious smell wafting through her nose.

"Mom, can I have a burger?"

"Yes, they're done now" replied the woman smiling.

Yotsuba sat down on the grass, chomping down on a burger while Ena sat drawing. Yotsuba looked across at the girl who held up the picture. Yotsuba stuck up a thumb and gave a beef encrusted smile. Fuka was busy getting drinks for everyone, while Jumbo was busy glancing down at the table, the elder Ayase sister across from him. Ena sprinted across to her mum before quickly returning holding her own food. Yotsuba quickly drank the fizzy drink Fuka got her, and burped before falling backwards. Laying on the ground, she looked across at the small gathering, smiling broadly.

---

Suzuki gathered up the collection of poems, and carefully placed them in his battered briefcase. On top of the pile rested a very clean piece of paper, with no markings except for the writing. A short poem followed the title.

_my family_

_by yotsuba Koiwai _


	10. Yotsuba& a school trip

Yotsuba& a school trip

Monday. The start of a new week, the weekend over. The longest point until the weekend begun again. Suzuki sighed as he sat at his desk, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Kensuke stepped into the room and looked at the man, about to say something before he stopped.

"That's right, you have to go with the new first years on a trip don't you?" he asked. "_Allowing students within a class to further get to know one another_" he recited aloud.

"Yeah that's right. Over twenty students going to a park for a day" groaned Suzuki.

"Well, good luck with that" said Kensuke, waving as he stepped outside.

"'Suke" called out Suzuki, "I spoke with the Principal- you're coming along because we need two teachers."

"What?" asked Kensuke, his jaw dropping slightly.

---

Yotsuba stood waiting as the gigantic bus roared up towards the assembly of six years olds and two annoyed looking adults. A boy just behind Yotsuba looked across at the large noisy vehicle with faint fear. Yotsuba didn't care though- she'd tamed and ridden the mighty bus! She turned to Kameko.

"I've been on one of those" she said cheerfully.

"Me too" she whispered. "I managed to escape before it ate everyone on board."

"What?!" asked a shocked Yotsuba. She guessed she was lucky. No wonder Fuka had chased after her. She'd have to thank her later. But she'd have to get on again. Perhaps that was why teacher had brought the annoyed looking man.

"Ok everyone on board" called out Suzuki as the bus doors screeched open.

Slowly the class began to board the bus. Yotsuba handed Kensuke a small flower she'd found in the grass. "Thank you for protecting us from the bus."

Suzuki looked confused as Kensuke took hold of the flower. "Why thank you. Don't worry; they don't call me the school's strongest teacher for no reason."

"Thank you" said Yotsuba and Kameko in unison, bowing to the teacher before climbing onto the bus. Kensuke turned to Suzuki.

"You're lucky. You've got a few years before they start seriously talking back to you."

Yotsuba slowly followed Kameko along the narrow carpeted path. She spotted Isamu sitting with Masumi and quickly waved, before sitting in a chair two rows back. She called out to Kameko who looked slightly worried about to sit.

"Hey Kameko! Come here you can sit next to me!"

Kameko nodded and quickly joined Yotsuba, the girl sitting down and resting back into her chair. She suddenly turned to Yotsuba.

"We'd better be quiet. I don't think anyone else knows about the danger, so it'd be good not to cause a panic."

"You're right" said Yotsuba. "We'll trust Mr Suzuki!"

"Just remember- in life sometimes you have to do things you don't want to" said Kameko, using a quote from a TV program shown the night before.

"Huh?"

"We'll have to stay close together and keep a watch."

"Right!"

Suzuki and Kensuke finally stepped onto the bus. The driver turned to face them.

"You all fine to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then off to an adventure we go!" cried the driver flamboyantly. He put his foot down and shot off- at the safely designated speed of five miles an hour within school grounds. Driving out into the road, the bus began to speed up.

"It begins" muttered Yotsuba.

"The…horror" stuttered Kameko.

---

All twenty four students and two adults had managed to escape from the bus with their lives. The driver waved to the children before slowly driving away.

"Fool" muttered Kameko, "Doesn't he know?"

"We should warn him" said Yotsuba, starting to run after the bus.

"Woah, don't do that" said Kensuke, "It's dangerous" he added as a car suddenly zoomed back. Yotsuba, in shock, turned to the man and nodded.

With a quick registration, Suzuki led the small group into the park. Yotsuba looked across the park in disbelief. The town could be seen, large buildings mixing with smaller residential areas. A vast green field wit numerous faint rises, trees surrounded them, a small play area to one side, a large pond lazily reflecting the sunlight. She turned wide eyes to Kameko as Masumi and Isamu joined them.

"It's amazing!" she observed.

With the teachers keeping a close watch, the class split up. Some began rolling on the grass playing, while others diverged some moving to the pond, others to the empty play area. Yotsuba, in awe, slowly walked towards the gigantic twirling slide, built around a metal staircase that led a long way up (surrounded by coloured railings to prevent accidents).

She walked to the slide when someone stepped in front of her. The boy suddenly turned and saw the distraught girl. He was one of her classmates.

"Erm…were you about to go on this?" he asked.

Yotsuba nodded dejectedly.

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone going on there. I didn't mean to block you. I'm Yasuo" said the boy.

"Yotsuba!" said the girl, cheery again.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Sure! Thanks! I think you can still climb up it."

"I'll wait till you come down. I…don't like heights."

Yotsuba sprinted up the stairway, small trainers banging against metal. Final she reached the top and approached the plastic slide. She peeked out. It was even higher then she thought. Fear momentarily gripped her, but then she sat down and pushed away from the platform, shrieking in delight as she shot down the slide, sliding around the support, before sliding off the end at the bottom and landing perfectly on two feet.

Wobbling slightly she stepped forward, where Naoko stood, adjusting his glasses as he looked up towards the top of the slide.

"Areyougoingtotryit?" asked Yotsuba, still on edge after the slide. Naoko nodded and sprinted towards the slide. He may have been less then carefree, but part of him really enjoyed scares like the slide- just like when he watched that Alien film.

---

Their numbers were dwindling. Commander Yotsuba sat crouched behind a bush, the few remaining members of her team close by. Masumi, speed demon, stood waiting, as Point man Naoko stood scouting the area. Yasuo was the final member. Yotsuba shook her head. How had it come to this? Kameko had been the last one to go. A faint disturbance caught her attention, and she turned as Naoko yelled out. An undead person rushed through the bush and grabbed Naoko's hand. He looked down in horror as it spoke the dreaded words.

"Manhunt 1-2-3"

"Go!" called out Yasuo.

"But Naoko!" replied Masumi.

"He's done for! Run!" cried Yasuo as more of the foul creatures surrounded them. He paused. "Get out of here."

"What?" asked Yotsuba.

"I'll hold them up for you" said Yasuo. "You'll have enough time to escape."

"Good work soldier" said Yotsuba saluting.

"Thank you Commander Yotsuba" said Yasuo returning the salute before rushing towards the enemy, Yotsuba imagining a freeze frame of the boy, shortly before running into the enemy in a blaze of glory.

"Lets go Masumi" said Yotsuba, "It's just the two of us."

The two sprinted away as Yasuo was defeated. He looked out at them. "Run…fools."

Running together, they suddenly stopped as Isamu appeared and began walking towards them. Yotsuba shook her head.

"No…not you too…not you!" she cried dramatically. The girl nodded, almost sadly, and reached out grabbing Masumi.

"Noooo!" yelled out Yotsuba.

"And the winner of this manhunt round is Yotsuba!" called out Kensuke, he and Suzuki watching the game while sitting on a faint hill.


	11. Yotsuba& Bullies

Yotsuba& Bullies

Koiwai stood as the man sat drinking juice at the table. He had introduced himself as Yotsuba's teacher.

"So do you do this for all of your students?"

Suzuki, mouth full of drink nodded. "Part of my job to check each of my students households. Don't take it as an affront."

"Nah I don't. So what do you think?"

"Nice house.

"Of Yotsuba?"

"She's a very nice girl. Kind, full of personality but a bit…"

"Weird" agreed Koiwai.

---

Yotsuba marched down the hallway, attempting to stay within the markings of the numerous tiles that lined the floor. She paused- almost stepped on one of the lines. She sighed in relief; she had just about avoided catastrophe. That was much too close for comfort.

She continued walking, looking down at the floor when she suddenly bumped into someone. She stopped, narrowly avoiding stepping back onto a line. She looked up, and saw Sakura standing over her. Yotsuba smiled and looked at the girl who merely frowned. Yotsuba slowly cocked her head and waited, Sakura's expression not changing. Sakura pushed Yotsuba back, who fell on the floor.

"Ow" said Yotsuba, rubbing her back as Sakura slowly walked away. Yotsuba shrugged. The girl must have accidentally walked into her. She pushed herself up. That wouldn't count as touching the lines. If anyone asked she would state that no, it wasn't cheating.

---

Later that day Yotsuba slowly walked down a relatively empty hallway, Isamu walking alongside her, the two busy chatting.

"So she pushed you?" asked Isamu, "She knocked you over?"

"No" said Yotsuba, "I walked into her and she actually knocked me over."

"I dunno" pondered Isamu, "Naoko said he's seen her do some horrible things. Apparently she knocked someone into the pond on the trip."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Yotsuba.

"P-perhaps she's a bully" suggested Isamu quietly.

Yotsuba looked across at Isamu with a blank expression on her face. She had no idea what Isamu was talking about.

"A bully…?" repeated Isamu… "You know…right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Yotsuba cheerfully.

"Someone who does bad things to people. You know, like frighten or hurt people."

"I see. Why would someone do that?" replied Yotsuba.

"I dunno" replied Isamu, "Maybe they're cruel…or have problems."

"No, Sakura isn't a bully" said Yotsuba, "She wouldn't be like that."

Isamu paused in silence, a look of fear suddenly crossing her face. Yotsuba wondered what had happened to make the girl look like that. Maybe she had spotted something smelly. She suddenly followed Isamu's look of fear and spotted Sakura. Ignoring her friends protests she sprinted across to the girl with a faint grin on her face.

Sakura looked down at the girl. "What do you want?" she asked dismissively.

"I just came over to say hi" replied Yotsuba smiling. "We didn't get to say hello earlier."

"Yeah. But why did you come over here?"

"Well just to…well so we…to speak…"

"I don't like you" said Sakura, "So why don't you just leave?" she asked.

"B-but I like you" said Yotsuba, lower lip trembling slightly. "Why don't you…"

"You're annoying and small and I just don't like you."

Yotsuba pointed her finger at Sakura. "You're not nice" she exclaimed. "You're mean!"

"And I'm meant to care?"

"You should do" replied Yotsuba, "It's not nice to be mean to people."

Sakura pinned Yotsuba against the wall and turned to face Isamu as she approached the two girls. "I'd stay away if I was you." She turned back to Yotsuba. "I see you in class. They think you're so funny. You just can't shut up can you?"

"Ow" said Yotsuba, "You're hurting me" she continued, as Sakura tightened her grip around Yotsuba's shoulders. Sakura looked at Yotsuba furiously and continued to tighten her grip. Yotsuba began to think (incorrectly) that any minute the girl would break her shoulders.

"That's the point" said Sakura, "I'm doing this to hurt you."

"Hey! What's going on!" said Miura running towards the two girls. Yotsuba was pleased to see Ena's friend arrive. She could help.

"Nothing" said Sakura glaring at Yotsuba and the cowering Isamu.

"It doesn't look like nothing" replied Miura. "It looks like you're hurting my friend."

"You know her?" asked Sakura shocked. This wouldn't help her. Yotsuba looked toward Miura. She had called Yotsuba a friend. Sakura quickly let go of Yotsuba. "We had a misunderstanding" she lied, before calmly walking away, ignoring Miura's protests.

The older girl rushed across to Yotsuba who rubbed her shoulders and groaned. She looked up at Miura tearfully.

"She isn't nice" said Yotsuba. Miura took hold of Yotsuba's hand.

"We can't let you stay like this. I've seen what happens to someone who keeps being bullied a secret."

---

Sakura, having been scorned greatly by Suzuki (who never thought he had it in him) slowly stepped outside, school having ended. She spotted Yotsuba and sighed.

"I just want to apologize for calling you mean."

Sakura continued walking, ignoring the girl. She joined her nine year old brother, and stood waiting for their parents. The boy snatched something from her hands and the two argued, the boy hitting Sakura. Yotsuba spotted this and rushed across to the two.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" said Yotsuba. Sakura looked almost…scared.

The boy turned from Yotsuba to Sakura. "Who is this huh? One of your stupid friends? Don't get involved in things that don't bother you." He reached out and (with no one watching) shoved Yotsuba. She fell to the ground and scrapped her elbow along the concrete ground. She looked at the graze, bleeding slightly and specked with dirt. She started sobbing as it stung her. The boy walked across.

"You shouldn't have come over here. It's rude."

"Y…you're not nice" sobbed Yotsuba.

The boy held up his hand. "You should shut up." Sakura grabbed it.

"Just leave her alone" she growled.

"Or you'll do what?" asked the boy. Sakura bowed her head, the boy turning away from Yotsuba in disinterest. "Here comes Mom. Don't say anything Sakura or else" he threatened as the woman approached.

She quickly greeted her children before spotting Yotsuba. "Oh poor child, what happened here."

"She fe-"

"He pushed her" said Sakura. "She came over to me because I was mean to her…and, and then she got hurt" said Sakura almost tearfully. "He hurt her and then threatened me."

The boy glared at his younger sister. His mother helped Yotsuba to her feet, and told Sakura to carry the small bag. In that evil mood only mothers can possess she turned to her son.

"You're going to apologize to this young girl, and then you are going to apologize to her parents."

"I'm sorry Yotsuba" said Sakura first, "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's ok" said Yotsuba, breaking into a smile as shed tears travelled along her face. Sakura just about formed a smile; the first Yotsuba had seen her make.

Unfortunately for her brother, Jumbo had decided to accompany Mr Koiwai. It was said two bullies, one fledgling and one well trained bully were stopped that day.

_Authors notes: I'm sorry if the ending didn't quite please you, but I simply couldn't end it on a bad note. This is Yotsuba! It's meant to be kind spirited, warm hearted and amusing. _


	12. Yotsuba& the New Student

Yotsuba& the New Student

Yotsuba slid open the door and sat down beside Isamu, Kameko sitting in front of her. She looked down at the bright green plaster that was stuck to her arm with a keen look of happiness. She poked it, and then quickly scribbled a smiley face onto it. A few rows behind her, the girl known as Sakura sat watching this guiltily. She'd been scolded by her mother- but it was nothing compared to what she did to her brother. Yotsuba looked down at her handiwork. The slightly distorted face looked back at her. She grinned, happy with her work, as Isamu nodded in agreement- it was good.

Yotsuba turned her attention back to the front of the room. The teacher man- who she now knew as Suzuki (but also knew not to just call him 'Suzuki') looked like he had something to say. She shooed Isamu away.

"We have to listen to the teacher" said Yotsuba in an annoyed tone, despite the fact she'd been the one who'd attracted the girls attention.

"Well it's a bit strange, with this class only being a few weeks old, but we have another member arriving- a new student."

Yotsuba glanced up at the teacher in excitement. A new student? She wondered who it could be…obviously it would have to be someone important or strange, why else would teacher announce it to the whole class? The point of informing the class to the new arrival, so he didn't just suddenly appear flew over her head. She wondered who it could be. Perhaps it was some sort of genius…maybe the student was a robot! But…she remembered that film…robots were bad, wanted to kill a woman. Her Dad still didn't know she'd watched that film, hidden from view as he enjoyed the violence. Evil robots…she'd managed to get completely off track with regards to a new student arriving, and was surprised when the door slowly opened.

The boy slowly shuffled into the room, approaching the teacher. His light blond hair stood out compared to the rest of the class- well apart from Yotsuba. Suzuki stood waiting as the boy reached him. He turned to the class and gave a quick energetic wave.

"Class this is our new student. His name is James Broad- he comes from England. Isn't that interesting?"

"I'm onto you!" called out Yotsuba.

---

Yotsuba glanced around the corner, and suddenly leapt back, pinning her back against the wall. She turned to her accomplice Naoko. He adjusted his glasses and looked at her questioningly.

"Why did you need my help Yotsuba?" he asked curiously.

"We have to track the robot, make sure he isn't up to anything bad."

"Robot?" repeated Naoko. He was ignored as Yotsuba continued with her fantasy.

"I have a feeling _it_ is up to something bad. But I don't know what. We're going to have to follow him to protect the others. He could interstate (infiltrate) us- you're the only one I know hasn't been taken over."

Naoko stood up tall and puffed his chest out proudly on hearing this. "Lets do it Yotsuba. I'll be by your side as we track this thing down."

"Lets go" said Yotsuba. "And don't talk to anyone. We don't know who we can trust." She glanced down at her watch. She had until the longer thing reached the six. Fifteen minutes before the morning break ended. They didn't have long.

_The following takes place between 10:15 and 10:30 A.M. _

She had said she could only trust one other person- but now she thought about it there was one other person she could possibly trust. One thing she must do. She soon found Ena and Miura chatting together. She approached them, accidentally butting into a conversation.

"Hi Yotsuba" said Ena.

"I want you to do one thing for me" said Yotsuba remorsefully. This was a dangerous mission.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Ena.

"If I don't make it back" said Yotsuba seriously, "Tell my Dad I love him."

"What?" asked Miura.

"I hope to see both of you again. But never forget it isn't wrong to run" continued Yotsuba before turning away. She couldn't bear to loose anyone else. She was placing Naoko in danger as it was. She quickly hugged Ena. "Good luck. And never be afraid to continue living." Her dad had many cheesy films. Slowly she turned away walking into the shining light of the bright morning sun.

_It was time_

_10:17:12 Beep, beep, beep. _

Ena and Miura stood confused as Yotsuba marched across the playground. Naoko gripped a twig as he crouched, watching the machine know as James.

_10:17: 40_

"Has he done anything?" asked Yotsuba, reaching Naoko.

The boy turned to her. "Nothing yet."

The two watched as he approached a water fountain. Naoko crushed the twig as he tensed up. This couldn't be. Robots and water would be a bad mix. Suddenly a crushing realization dawned on him. He poked Yotsuba who turned.

"What if he's a kamikaze robot?" asked Naoko. Fear crossed Yotsuba's face, and before Naoko could respond she was sprinting towards the boy yelling out in slow motion as a group of older boys watched in confusion. She came to a stop, too late as the water entered the machines mouth.

Nothing happened. She jumped behind a bin as his head slowly rose and looked towards her. Her heart beat violently in her chest. That had been far too close for comfort. Slowly he walked away gripping his bag tightly. _So that was it. _She'd have to get back to Naoko.

_10:23:13_

"Dammit Naoko we have to get to the bag before it's too late!" cried out Yotsuba.

"It's not just something we can walk up and get" replied Naoko. A look of inspiration crossed Yotsuba's face. "Don't even think of walking up and taking it."

The look disappeared.

_10:24:19_

"Dammit!" The person walked past, the bag still tightly in his grasp.

Yotsuba crouched down and listened to him signing a foreign song. She turned to Naoko.

"Do you recognize that language?"

"English I think."

"So, a foreigner weapon huh? This is a surprise."

Naoko didn't bother to tell Yotsuba their teacher had told them that the boy had come from another country.

_10:29:48_

A sense of fear tightly gripped Yotsuba's chest as the first bell rang. This was it. They had failed. The end was now here. Beside her Naoko gripped his shirt tightly. Both gasped out in surprise as the boy approached them. He crouched down.

"Hi I'm James" he said in Japanese. "You're in my class aren't you? I can't quite remember where we go, so could you show me please?"

"S-sure" said Yotsuba. She was surprised as he stuck out a hand and shook hers. The hand felt just like hers- human. She turned to Naoko. "This isn't the one."

She stood up.

But somewhere out there _it waited. It _must have thought that it had evaded Yotsuba. But she would never allow it to fade into the darkness, waiting to strike. She would be ready for it.

By the time they reached the classroom all was forgotten. Except for the confused duo of Ena and Miura.


	13. Yotsuba& Sandwiches

Yotsuba& Sandwiches

Lunch soon approached and Yotsuba glanced across at the newcomer. If the bell rang for lunch with no harmful affects from him, she would now be certain he wasn't up to anything bad. The teacher was scared into life as the bell rang out, and with no nasty after-effects, Yotsuba slowly sauntered out of the classroom, along the corridor and up onto the playground. She was a genius. She knew how to get to the classroom, leave, and go to and from the playground.

Lingering behind her was James, trying to make it not obvious that he was following her- he'd very easily get lost. She knew he was behind her and slowly turned. He stopped, shrieking slightly at being discovered. Yotsuba grinned. She'd tracked him all throughout break without him ever realizing.

"What do you want?" she asked kindly.

"I kind of get lost easily, so I was following you…I didn't want to end up in the wrong place."

The grin remained present. Someone was asking her for help! Now she could give it, be like one of the adults. A chance to act serious, be thanked. Now to talk in a respectable manner, just like adults…well apart from her Dad and Jumbo.

"Do you have your own lunch?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well then that makes everything easier. If you follow me I'll take you up to the playground- you can eat with me and my friends."

The boys' face suddenly lit up. "Really? You mean that?"

Yotsuba nodded. "Follow me."

The boy tried to stay close to the girl as they climbed up the stairs and began the dangerous task of crossing the playground. He was nervous at first, but his eyes suddenly lit up when he saw the small group of boys playing soccer. He pointed at it.

"We play that all the time in England. I'm a goalkeeper" he stated. Yotsuba nodded, but had no idea what a pole keeper was. She skipped through the game as James watched in awe as a boy run through the defence and scored a goal.

Within a few minutes they had reached the small gathering. Naoko and Kameko sat, while Yasuo was now replaced as the newest member of the small group. The small group said hello to James as he sat down and quickly introduced himself to them. He finally sat down, glancing across at Yotsuba. She'd been the one who had invited him, she was the only one he was certain didn't mind him being there. However he slowly began to realize none of the group minded. Kameko seemed too crazy to not like having someone else present, while Naoko seemed deeply interested in England. Soon the small group were joined by the remainder of the first year group- Isamu and Masumi arriving and sitting down beside them.

"This is James" said Yotsuba introducing the boy to the two new arrivals. He surprised the two girls, shaking their hands.

"Lets eat!" called out Kameko eagerly. Yotsuba nodded furiously in agreement.

Quickly people began retrieving their food and chomping it down at an amazing rate. James was surprised- he'd never seen anyone eat so quickly- food was vanishing from Yotsuba's hands at an amazing rate. James reached into his bag and pulled out a small plastic box. He pulled out the first piece of food and rose it to his mouth. He paused when he saw Yotsuba staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" asked Yotsuba, pointing to the food James held in his hand.

"This?" he asked looking down at the food. She nodded. "This is a sandwich" he said, holding it out for her to see.

"Sand witch? What's a sand witch?" asked Yotsuba. "Is it some sort of magic?"

"Huh…no. It's just two pieces of bread with something in-between. I have ham in mine" he explained.

Yotsuba nodded as he spoke and looked towards the sandwich in amazement.

---

_Later that day…_

"Dad, do you know what a sandwich is?" asked Yotsuba.

Koiwai nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "Why do you ask?" he continued.

Yotsuba paused, deep in thought. "Someone had a sandwich at school. I'd never seen one before."

"Really?" asked Koiwai. "How did you ever manage to live without that knowledge?"

"I don't know" replied Yotsuba seriously. "Do you know how to make one Dad!" she suddenly exclaimed. Surely her Dad would know. And if not she could ask Jumbo…or even ask the new boy James.

Koiwai nodded. "Of course I know how to."

"How then?"

Koiwai paused. It was difficult to properly explain- it was so simple to do there wasn't really a method. "Well basically you get two pieces of bread like so" he said pulling out bread from the new loaf he'd brought. "If you want you can put butter on the bread. Then you can put meat, vegetables, spreads, most types of food in between the two pieces of bread, put them together and eat like so" said Koiwai chomping down on his newly formed sandwich.

"Wow, you're so smart Dad!"

"I know."

Koiwai turned to Yotsuba. "I'm going to watch a bit of TV. I've got some new work coming in tomorrow so I could do with some relaxation."

"Ok Dad! I'll make myself a sandwich!"

Koiwai handed the girl two slices of bread. "Do me proud young Yotsuba" he said before walking into another room. He sat down and flicked on the TV, listening to the various sounds being produced from the kitchen. He dreaded to think what was happening.

He sat back in the couch, enjoying a cop show, when suddenly the door creaked open. Yotsuba appeared with a look of glee on her face and what appeared to be a sandwich in her hands. He nodded.

"Good job Yotsuba. What is it?"

"An ice cream sandwich!" exclaimed Yotsuba.

A look of part shock, part disgust crossed Koiwai's face. He grimaced as she bit down into the sandwich, vanilla ice cream oozing out from between the bread. She chewed slowly, as though savouring the taste before swallowing.

"How was it?" asked a slightly repulsed Koiwai.

Yotsuba held the sandwich carefully, ice cream now pouring out onto her hands. "Nice!" She held it up. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

There was a loud knock and Koiwai disappeared. He soon returned with Jumbo.

"What's that Yotsuba?" asked Jumbo, crouching down to the girl.

"A sandwich! I made it myself."

"Who's a clever girl huh?"

"Want to try some?"

"Sure."

An evil grin crossed Koiwai's face as Jumbo took hold of the sandwich. He chomped down on it and gagged slightly. He looked down at Yotsuba, staring up at him intently.

"Bleargh…I-It's great Yotsuba" said Jumbo forcing down the bread.

"Yaay!" said Yotsuba dancing around the room.


	14. Yotsuba& Team Work

Yotsuba& Team Work

"For this task I want you to get into teams of five people. That means with the arrival of our new student James, we should have five teams of five people. With no one off sick, you don't have to worry about being disadvantaged" said Suzuki.

With more then a fain scuffle the class ascended from their seats and rapidly began searching for other people to join. Naoko and Kameko stood off to one side, waiting for the groups to form so as not to force their way into a group- they didn't want the others to be unhappy at not having a _friend_ join them. James merely sat with the first group he found, while Yasuo was pulled into another group. Yotsuba stood waiting with Isamu and Masumi and inside Naoko felt a deep sense of relief. Along with the girl they rushed over to the trio and sat down as Suzuki approached them.

He placed down a large set of odd looking plastic pieces. Yotsuba looked across at it curiously. She held up one of the pieces and studied it. She had no idea what it was. She passed it across to Kameko who merely held it.

"What I've provided you with is a small model, each of which fits together to form a shape. It's up to you to work with your team mates and create the shape. The winner gets stickers as usual." Yotsuba's eyes lit up when he held the plastic sheet. Purple stickers this time! She had to get them. Purple!

"Well you have the next twenty minutes to try and figure it out. Good luck" said the teacher.

Yotsuba turned to the others. "We have to complete this" she said, taking charge of the situation. Kameko nodded in agreement, Naoko studying the various pieces available. Isamu and Masumi held up some of the pieces, wondering how they might fit together. Yotsuba sat back and noticed the small piece of cardboard under the pile of plastic. She reached out and held it up.

"What's that?" asked Masumi, peeking at what Yotsuba held.

"I think it's what we're meant to be making" she said.

"Let's have a look" said Kameko. Yotsuba nodded and placed the small sheet on the floor, the five children gathering around it and looking down at the picture show. Yotsuba slowly moved back. An odd looking shape- a parallelogram stared back at them. She'd never seen a shape quite like that before. But it certainly interested her- a much more interesting shape then a square or circle- which probably would have been impossible with square plastic pieces.

"How do we start?" asked Masumi.

"Try and start from the bottom" suggested Naoko, "Build a base."

"Which parts the bottom?" asked Yotsuba.

"I don't know" replied Naoko.

Yotsuba stood up, pacing around the other four, looking down at the gathering pile. She glanced across, two groups already had something resembling a shape forming. She looked down and pointed.

"Look, the bottom things are all blue" she observed, "Get all of the blue ones."

With one brash move Masumi swooped down and grabbed a large amount of the blue bricks. Naoko cleaned the few bricks on the base off and placed it down. Yotsuba held up the sheet for Naoko and Isamu. Isamu pointed at it.

"Look, all of the bottom ones are flat, the ones at the ends are tilted" she said. Naoko began placing the bricks down on the base, Masumi placing another line of bricks parallel to the first line. Yotsuba measured out the distance needed for the other two sides and stuck up a thumb. Masumi and Naoko took the job of putting the bricks in place, Kameko handing out the bricks as needed. Yotsuba continued walking around, pointing out things as Isamu began placing the sloped bricks together.

Yotsuba smiled as she watched the shape growing. Their team was working well together, working much more fluidly then some of the other teams, where some people were desperate to do everything themselves. Naoko and Isamu weren't the type to want all of the glory, Kameko certainly wouldn't want to annoy anyone and Masumi was just happy to help out her friends. The small model continued to grow, Suzuki watching on from his desk.

Yotsuba stood, occasionally turning to face the desk where the stickers remained. She could taste victory, it was so close now. They helped Isamu place the sloped bricks onto the outline, and then gently began to place the top bricks. Naoko and Isamu took over here, Masumi and Yotsuba too energetic to carefully place the bricks on the model. Kameko had stated she was too clumsy. Slowly the top was finished and the five stood up in unison, calling out to the teacher. Suzuki slowly walked across to the group.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We've finished Mr Suzuki" said Yotsuba jabbing her finger towards the model. "We finished it! Look, it's finished" she said cheerfully.

Suzuki crouched down and looked at the finished object. He turned from it and looked at the expectant group. "Well I guess it is finished…"

"Yes…" said Yotsuba with wide eyes. Yes! Finished! The purple!

"I guess you are the first to finish. I'll go get you a sticker" he said looking at Yotsuba's expectant look. He turned away and returned with the stickers. He glanced down at Yotsuba. "Do you want it on your forehead again Yotsuba?" he asked.

The small girl nodded and he stuck the dark purple sticker just below her fringe. "Yay!" she called out.

The teacher turned back to the class. "Well then, who'll be the next ones to finish?" he asked. The rest of the class got their heads down and continued working on their various small projects.

"What should we do?" asked Naoko.

"It would be helpful if you'd take it back apart and put it in the box" said Suzuki before walking away.

"This is where I come in!" said Masumi, landing a karate chop on the top of the shape, which collapsed under the force. Yotsuba cheered as the bricks scattered across the base. Masumi joined her in dancing and celebrating the fall of the model.

"A tear shed for the fallen parofgram" said Kameko, totally mispronouncing the name.

"Huh?" asked Isamu looking up.

"It doesn't matter" replied Kameko.

---

Yotsuba carefully stepped out onto the thin wooden log, the only way to get across the deadly lava below. She turned back to Naoko and Masumi who looked on worriedly as she began to cross, wobbling slightly in the wind. She stuck both arms out to try and balance herself. Masumi turned to Naoko.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"Knowing her, she will" replied Naoko adjusting his glasses. "It's us I'm worried about, can we get across it?"

Yotsuba sighed in relief as she stepped down onto the solid rock. She turned back to the others.

"It's your turn now!"

"Great."

"I'll go next" said Masumi. She slowly climbed up onto the log and started to inch her way across. She kept looking forwards, towards Yotsuba. Suddenly she felt her foot slip and she yelled out as she fell. She looked down in sheer panic at the burning hot lava below. Even hotter then hot chocolate! This was dangerous!

"Masumi!!!" called out Yotsuba as the girl fell towards it… She'd have to try and help. Even if it meant killing both of them! She reached out, and then to their horror, both fell, straight towards it...

"What are they doing Mummy?" asked a boy sitting on the park bench.

"Just ignore them" replied the woman as Yotsuba and Masumi rolled around on the bark under the climbing log of the local park playground.


End file.
